Floe
|-|Character= __NOEDITSECTION__ ◄ Appearance ► Floe, being an IceWing and SeaWing hybrid, has very abnormal looks. Her base scales are a blue-grey, with a pattern resembling rippling waves in a vast ocean. Her upper scales look like ocean tides moving across her body. Floe's underbelly is a baby blue covered with SeaWing glow-scales. There is a water droplet-like formation of glow scales on her back leg. The scales give off a light, pale, and bright blue aurora. The light that radiates off of these scales fade to a cool white on her tail. Speaking of Floe's tail, it starts fading to blue at the base of the tail, and at the halfway mark, it fades to a snowy IceWing white. The tip of the tail sprouts a small fin, poking out like an icewing's tail spikes. Floe's wings are of average size, and have the appearance of paint splatters. They range from shades of indigo to pastel blues, have varying sizes, and have a soft look. The wing thumbs are the same color as her base scales. Floe's frill is a bouncy mess. The spikes are misshapen and floppy. Her horns are curly, but not quite sporting the curl of a ram's horns. They have ridges, and are a deep blue. Her eyes, in true IceWing fashion, are a black hole; the darkest possible shade of black. Her irises are the only color on her eyes; a shining gold color. Being an orphan, Floe has no idea where he golden eyes come from, since it is the only color like that on her. Floe's ears are pointy, and have a bit of fluffy fins, like her tail. Floe also has some very unnoticeable freckles on her face and shoulders. Even combining all of these features together, it still wouldn't be odder than her snout structure. Her mouth is connected with scales at the front, in a similar place to the human lips. It also has a very small connection at the right side of her mouth. Her left side has some scales missing, revealing more of her teeth, and a small portion of her jaws. This is a defect of being a hybrid, but does not hurt Floe. (Unless she forcefully tries to open her mouth all of the way.) This does cause her to have a lisp, though. She eats in very small bites, and usually puts prey in the left side of her mouth. Due to this defect, she is seen as scary to young dragonets, and unattractive to adults. ◄ Personality ► Floe is a very strange dragon. She is comparable to Peril in the sense that she isn’t oblivious to normal life, and what is generally accepted in the world. She’s often says peculiar things that others find odd, and seems to lash out at others the minute they act suspicious. She’s not the type to be angered quickly though. Floe is very good at keeping cool and not letting her emotions show. Some may think she is boring, but Floe has many layers of trauma that she doesn’t like to bring up. ◄ Backstory ► Early Life Floe doesn’t remember exactly what happened when she wasn’t born, but all she knows is that one day, a dragon flew onto the rocky gravel area that divided the Ice Kingdom and The Kingdom of Sand. He ploped her onto the hard stones and drifted away into the moonlit sky. Floe was only a few days old, so her instincts told her to start hunting, and to find shelter. Over the next 4 years, Floe trained herself to hunt, steal, and most importantly, speak. She would fly to SandWing markets and towns, slink and sneak around, and steal anything that she could. Until one day, she got caught. She had been seen once before, and the whole town practically flew over each other to evacuate. It happened the same this time, but guards were sent after her. Floe had to fly a different direction (instead of flying to her cave) and ended up at a small cavern near the bay between the Sand and Sky Kingdoms. She walked inside, quiet leisurely, due to the fact that she had lost the guards in the chase. To her Floe's surprise, the cave went deep down, and was filled with crystals and icicles. ◄ Weaknesses ► ◄ Abilities ► |-|Relationships= __NOEDITSECTION__ center|700px|link= being "normal" is more different than anything ◄ Relationships ► Storm insert insert insert insert |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ center|700px|link= nobody ever changed the world by doing what the world said to do ◄ Gallery ► art by Grapecakes Hjmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.jpg 8c6838394c6ccae3b5940b24f9708c37fc3f9e16v2_hq.jpg fanart Untitled124 20180612123424.png Floegif.gif|OMG, HOLY JESUS THANK YOU SQUIRREL!!!!|link=User:AnAngrySquirrel IMG_3281.GIF IMG 20180618 214226756.jpg Floebygalax.jpg|by galaxy!! tysm! Floe By Pants.png|by pantssss!!!